icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Sparissa
Sparissa (Sp/encer + M/'arissa') is the pairing of Marissa Benson and Spencer Shay. It is also sometimes referred to as Marisser, (Mariss/a + Spenc/'er' ). Marissa and Spencer seem to have respect for each other. Marissa thinks Spencer is a nutcase or an idiot,, and has insulted him on occasion. However, Marissa sometimes shows concern for Spencer. She tells him to do things and to take care of himself like a mother would do, like sewing his name on his underwear and making him put on clean shirts. It is possible that she has feelings for him. It also seems like they have an "opposites-attract" relationship. Marissa is uptight, strict and overprotective of her son, Freddie Benson, while Spencer is fun, carefree and is somewhat loose with the rules when it comes to his younger sister, Carly Shay. They were engaged in Carly's iChristmas fantasy. Reasons for Sparissa to happen *Both of them looked after/helped Lewbert when he got hurt. *Opposites attract: Spencer lets Carly have a lot of freedom, Marissa gives Freddie too little freedom. *Both of them have hung out when Carly and Freddie weren't in. *Both of them have showed concern for the other. *Marissa has treated Spencer like a son on occasions, and her great maternal insticts (minus the insane ones) would be very good for Spencer (especially since he hurts himself so much). Sparissa Moments Season 1 Moments iNevel *Marissa spies on Spencer through her peephole, something that Freddie has done to Carly (a crush). This may be something the Bensons do to people they like or just about. *Marissa chases Spencer down the hall, curious to know what he was doing with so much butter. iStakeout * Marissa instructs Spencer to put on a fresh shirt, which he does (although he doesn't want to). * Spencer wonders where Marissa went after he puts on a new shirt and she is gone. iCarly Saves TV *Marissa spends time helping Spencer while he sculpts. *Marissa gives Spencer a plate of cucumber cupcakes, folds his laundry, and warns him to be safe while handling a screwdriver. *When Spencer gets hurt, she cleans his wound, gives him a sugar free lollipop and instructs him to lick slower. *Marissa shares Freddie's snacks with Spencer. *She seems overprotective for him and tells him to sew his name into his underwear. *This is a huge Sparissa episode because they spend a lot of quality time together. Season 2 Moments iHurt Lewbert *Both Spencer and Marissa help Lewbert when he gets injured. *When Spencer has to spill his soda on the counter to put out a fire, Marissa chants "Wet and sticky is very icky, Sticky and wet makes mommy upset", which is probably something she has said to Freddie. This hints that she cares about Spencer. iLook Alike *Spencer agrees with Marissa that the kids shouldn't go to the MMA fight. iPie *Spencer and Marissa both tapped Freddie's shoulder for showing their support. iGo To Japan *Marissa sees Spencer with his towel off two times. *Marissa enjoys the massage with Spencer... before they find out they were trapped in the seaweed . *Marissa and Spencer work together to rescue Carly, Sam, and Freddie. *Spencer promises Marissa that he wouldn't tell Freddie about being chipped. *Marissa is willing to have Spencer "chew her out of" the seaweed if it means freedom. By doing this, he would get very close to her bare skin, and Marissa is okay with that. *Marissa warns Spencer to be careful when he is coming down from the heating ducts. iChristmas *Spencer and Marissa are engaged and appear to be very happy together. The only flaw is that Spencer is uptight and stiff when they are engaged, so there is no way the two would be engaged in real life. It would also affect Carly and Freddie's friendship if Carly becomes his aunt. The show itself would not be the same. Sparissa can still be flawless if they date and don't actually get married. *Spencer kisses Marissa. *Spencer proposes to Marissa and they become engaged. Season 3 Moments iSaved Your Life *In the extended version of iSaved Your Life, Mrs. Benson (Marissa) lends Spencer a pair of clean socks. Season 4 Moments iSam's Mom *Marissa is adamant that they stay at the Shay Apartment until they are sure The Shadow Hammer is not after Freddie. *Spencer puts his hand on Marissa's shoulder and pleads her not to stay in his home. *Spencer doesn't say anything when Marissa calls Carly a "dumbo." iParty with Victorious *Spencer accepts having Freddie stay at the apartment when Marissa asks him to. *Spencer asks Marissa why she's still in his apartment, and adds, "not that we don't want you here." *Marissa trusts Spencer enough to let Freddie stay with him, which is something she wouldn't have liked in the past. She has grown to trust Spencer. Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Adults Category:Minor Ships